Bath tub lifters are, for example, employed in nursing homes and hospitals for facilitating the bathing or washing of invalid, disabled or elderly persons in bath tubs or the like. It is a disadvantage of these known bath tub lifters that often the backrest and the seat plate can not be separated or only be separated with some efforts. These bath tub lifters are therefore often transported or removed from the bath tub as a whole with great physical effort.